


Welcome Back to Nightvale!  (a Cecilos one-shot)

by ZombieHeadCrab52



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Carlos/Cecil Palmer Fluff, Cecil Palmer is a Mess, Episode Related, Established Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Rights, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive, Science Experiments, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52
Summary: Following episode 70B: "Review" after Carlos returns both he and Cecil "talk" all night.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Welcome Back to Nightvale!  (a Cecilos one-shot)

He was back…..

He was finally back!!! 

After over a year apart from the irresistibly handsome scientist and there he sat before him in the car just outside the new old Opera house (whatever that was) here he was!   
Was this real? Had his mind been too preoccupied with the destruction of the site that it left him with the hallucinations of his separated lover??   
No  
He was real and right there across from him beside his family and Steve!  
It was all Cecil could do in this moment of shock and longing but to throw himself in a tight embrace around Carlos, his sweet sweet Carlos, and sobbing tears of joy into the scientist's chest as the embrace was returned with a light hearted laugh… 

Oohhhhh that laugh…   
The laugh that always managed to make the radio host swoon on sight was just what he needed to hear after such a long time deprived of the sweet melody. 

He was back in Nightvale and here to stay! 

The whole ride home was filled with laughter and love amongst the entire party, even Steve was tolerable it didn't matter! Nothing was going to ruin this memorable time surrounded by family and friends alike and while hands remained interlocking occasionally, more often than not, both Cecil and Carlos made long eye contact with eachother...   
Those perfect beautiful eyes fit for a loving scientist such as he, the kind of eyes you could easily get lost in like a portal to another world only filled with kindness and… And Science.   
Communicating the desire of an even..   
Ah hah….   
An even longer and closer embrace than just now…. It would seem.. 

The thought made the radio host glow a light pink as he tried shaking it from his head. 

Stop it Cecil, get a hold of yourself!

~~'ohh Carlos~ Please tell me more about your scientific research while you hold me down..   
*huff*   
moreee...' ~~

That was a mistake.  
His cheeks grew only more tinted as he turned his gaze quickly from the beautiful man to remain fixated on the floor of the car. Why now… Not in front of everyone.   
The fingers of his lover giving him a reassuring squeeze didn't help much.. 

Okay it did a little but still. 

His mind was already down that train of thought, much like the train with no destination but ohhh did he want there to be a destination for this one… 

He cleared his throat. 

Unsure why since it was only in his head this conversation took place and the government's mind reading technology had admittedly heard worse than this small fantasy, either way his eyes avoided the other's view for the remainder of the trip so as to not tempt further um…  
Thoughts…   
Than necessary. It was a very challenging feat to say the least. 

Only a few more hours had passed when everyone had arrived at their destinations for the night, wishing eachother sweet shared dreams and a safe unrest while the lights watched over them before departing finally. 

Oh to be back home, not only that but to see the love of his life alongside him as they entered the domain. Hands still held and watching in silent awe every detail of the man he so missed. Had Carlos grown his hair out again..? The stubble on his face coating him like a perfect sculpture carved by the unknown gods.

Had he been smiling like this ever since they had been reunited?  
Judging by his sore face Cecil would assume so, how could he NOT?   
Once indoors and finally alone with this perfect man the soft, smooth coo of his own name from those finely tailored lips was the final push. 

"Carlos I-" 

There was no stopping the whimper that immediately followed as he found himself pressed firmly against the wall, the warmth of Carlos' chest surrounding the whole of his senses along with those desirable lips locking with his own.   
It all happened so fast he could've sworn his heart was only a swarm of bats ready to burst from his chest now placing his free hand on the scruffy cheek of his beloved.   
The hot steady breath from the two only to become louder as they stay like this for a moment, small moans leaving the host between kisses as his face grew hotter from the touch he craved for so long. 

"I missed you so much Ceec…" the melodious purr from Carlos sent his heart humming further, even more so as those perfect lips began their tender travel down the side of his neck leaving his skin covered in bumps. 

A soft moan. 

Saying he missed the sight along with all other senses of his lover was an understatement for both parties. The separation was like having your whole life ripped away from you until all you had left was the clothes on your back and a shattered heart.   
No.   
He missed him, sure. More than that he longed desperately for his other half, his entire world to return once more. 

"I need you… Carlos… Always.." the words came out more as a strained squeak now that the perfect man held him closer, lips making their mark against the exposed skin of his neck as he raised their still interlocked hands above their heads.   
There was no use fighting the heavy breathing and slipped whimpers from a now gaped mouth…   
What do you even do in the presence of absolute perfection anyway??   
Not that he was ready to admit the existence BUT this man pressed on him could very well be an angel! And to be able to call him his boyfriend… 

Another moan 

"Carlos… I-if you would…. Um….."   
Barely able to make a comprehensible sound, the flustered host trailed a shaky hand down the body that held him, his painted nails dragging against the flannel until they found their target. 

Ohhh how he missed that too.. 

It's amazing how fast the heart can quake without even exploding but if this is what a heart attack feels like then Cecil was in for a long night of cardiac arrest. 

The soft low moan that left his lover's breath in the crook of his neck only bringing one to his own, that long awaited sound filling his mind with an air of triumph and dripping desire he began to rub his fingers into the solid shape of his partner until- 

Had he fainted? No… He would've remembered that… wait is that how fainting works ..?   
Either way he found himself lowered to the ground now, still against the wall with Carlos directly over him with both perfectly shaped legs on either side of his hips.  
"Is this okay?" Were the only words his partner, this absolute treasure cooed out now with his flannel shirt half unbuttoned to which a more than thrilled  
"Absolutely!"  
squealed in return as he began rather eagerly stripping himself of his vest before working on his own shirt. 

Curse these layers. 

First a hand following the tattooed bare skin of Cecil, placing a firm kiss as the trail continued slowly downward, Carlos made sure to leave visible marks along the way.   
He was always so good with that and whether he knew it or not the reminder of who he belonged to was one of great sentiment to the host as he now gripped tightly onto the perfect locks of the one making him squirm in delight.   
A shrill coo of the scientist's name escaped Cecil's lips as his grip turned into a massage, biting down on a finger from his free hand as Carlos started to undo his pants from his vantage point.   
His smooth perfect hands knowing exactly how to make him melt in the process. 

~Sweet sweet perfect Carlos~   
Just this act alone was enough to make him writhe around in pure ecstasy let alone the moment he was free from the restraints of the fabric. He had been wearing his favorite fuzzy slacks that day with miniature depictions of cat heads along with fallen warriors from various nordic legends. A special pick mainly from comfort but now that they found their new home off to the side maybe.   
Maybe he preferred to be without them after all. Or perhaps he would've worn his leather leggings if he knew this man would be there but nevertheless.. 

It was torture. 

A kiss just on the abdomen 

Lowering slowly in a teasing pace causing him to pant rapidly.   
Not quite hyperventilating but if this were to keep up it just might get there.   
He knew what he was doing with his face so close to his erect self and making this event prolonged enough to make him beg to be taken. 

"Ohh sweet Carlos you're so good!" The muffled moan left him excitedly as he buried his face into his hand proceeded by a teasing laugh from Carlos   
"Babe… I haven't even started yet, silly,"   
Oh the words flowed like honey but….  
He was right.   
If he could peak just at the touch he would but as Carlos has reminded him a few times past that that would be scientifically inaccurate.   
"Oh…"  
A sheepish giggle and a sigh of contentment before propping himself up to kiss his handsome captor once more on the lips.   
"Although…Ceec, I was thinking about taking this to the bedroom?" 

"Oh absolutely we may, my dear, anything you wish!"   
Giddy now just from the brief play he dared to rub once more at the other's bulge before he found his wrist caught into one of those perfect hands..   
A little tighter now being pulled in closer, the demeanor this man faced him with as his soft smile now curled into a smirk. Their noses touching now as he let out a low… Veeery erotic purr   
"Not yet, sweetheart… There are a few… Experiments I want to try out first…"

"F-For science…?" 

A pause now as he leaned in for another kiss, biting softly on the lower lip as he pulled it in… 

"Something like that…" 

Tugging him up by the hand in a swift, sturdy movement the two now making their way towards the bedroom, giggling along the way like two best friends in on a silly joke until the door closed behind them, leaving the small room up to their imagination with the excitement of long awaited reunion, love and science on their side. 

Distance is just like that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the the actual episode and from my long distance partner who is the Carlos to my Cecil 💜 (p.s. Cecil is a huge simp)


End file.
